fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR44
The Final Test! Believe In Our Hearts! (最終テスト！私たちの心を信じて！''Saishū tesuto! Watashitachi no kokoro o shinjite!) is the forty-fourth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 93rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures facing their fears. Plot The Cures travel to the Pretty Cure Palace to begin the final test. During the test, they are told that a Pretty Cure is afraid of nothing, and the Cures must be able to conquer their fears to become worthy Pretty Cures. Cure Rose has coulrophobia, Cure Ocean has acrophobia, Cure Sunburst has monophobia, Cure Moonbeam has atelophobia, and Cure Jewel has cleithrophobia. Can they conquer these fears? Synopsis It was a dark night, and the already-transformed Cures, mascots, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Kaoruko, Akiyama-sensei and Daichi were at the Taiyo Garden. Everyone said their goodbyes to the Cures, who were about to face the final test. Cure Rose said that the Cures will definitely do their best to become worthy Pretty Cures, and Akiyama-sensei said that she wished Cure Rose would do her best in her tests. Cure Rose blushed, making everyone laugh. Finally, the town clock struck twelve, and Kaoruko used the HeartCatch Mirage to teleport the Cures to the Pretty Cure Palace. After the Cures were gone, Tsubomi wondered if Cure Rose would be able to pass the test. The Cures arrived at the Pretty Cure Palace, and Cure Sunburst marveled at all the statues of their predecessors, and began to admire the statue of Cure Sunshine. Cure Jewel realised that all their predecessors had passed their final tests, and now it was time for them to pass theirs. Cure Ocean stated that she did not want to let her predecessors down, and the other Cures agreed. Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the Pretty Cure Palace. The voice said that a Pretty Cure must not be afraid of anything, and so the current Cures must be able to conquer their fears to become worthy Pretty Cures. Five doors in the colours of pink, blue, yellow, purple and red then appeared. Cure Rose said that she was sure that everyone would make it out, proud that they had passed the test. The other Cures agreed, and they stepped though the door of their respective theme colour. Cure Jewel found herself flying in midair, with no land underneath. She wondered what her fear was, when she suddenly bumped into something! Cure Jewel opened her golden eye, and, with a shock, she realised that she bumped into a force field! Scared, she flew back, but banged in the other side of the force field. The voice from the Pretty Cure Palace announced that Cure Jewel had cleithrophobia, which was a fear of being trapped. Cure Moonbeam found herself at her modelling studio, and she saw two cameramen. Cure Moonbeam assumed that they were getting ready for another one of her photo shoots, but to her shock, one cameraman asked where Tsukikage Rina was, and the other cameraman said that Rina was spending too much time with her friends, and therefore, she was not a perfect model. The voice from the Pretty Cure Palace announced that Cure Moonbeam had atelophobia, which was a fear of not being good enough. Cure Sunburst found herself wandering through a dark forest. She was sure that her friends would come for her, but no one was there. A wolf then howled in the distance, and Cure Sunburst, who had become extremely scared, screamed and ran away. The voice from the Pretty Cure Palace announced that Cure Sunburst had monophobia, which was a fear of being alone. Cure Ocean found herself in an elevator, and was wondering where she was going. Finally, the elevator doors opened, and with a shock, Cure Ocean realised that she was at the very top of Tokyo Tower. She felt dizzy, and she heard the voice from the Pretty Cure Palace announce that Cure Ocean had acrophobia, which was a fear of heights. Cure Rose was running through a dark town, hoping to find some signs of her friends. She then accidentally bumped into someone, and apologised, but was scared to realise that she had bumped into a clown. Cure Rose took a step back, but more clowns appeared behind the first clown. The voice from the Pretty Cure Palace announced that Cure Rose had coulrophobia, which was a fear of clowns. Meanwhile, Hajar was kneeling in front of Lady Sabakuno Namida. Lady Sabakuno Namida was furious with Hajar, and said that he had one last chance to defeat the Pretty Cure. Hajar remembered what happened to Aranya, and, although scared, vowed that he would defeat Pretty Cure. After Hajar disappeared, Lady Sabakuno Namida snapped her fingers, and five mirrors appeared. The five Cures were reflected in each mirror, trying to pass their tests. Lady Sabakuno Namida smirked, and said that everyone, including the Pretty Cures, had fear in their hearts, and the Cures would never be able to pass their tests. Cure Jewel was meditating in midair, and said that fear would not bother her once she was calm and at peace. She then said that she had cleithrophobia because she was trapped by the evil deeds of her past, but she said that she once learned about meditating, and it helped clear her mind. Cure Jewel also said that thanks to her friends and new family, she learned to let go of her past. She opened both of her eyes, and shouted that she was no longer afraid of being trapped. Cure Jewel then glowed red, and disappeared. Cure Moonbeam was outside the modelling studio, and realised that her atelophobia had developed not because she wanted to be the best model, but because she didn't want to drag down her friends in battles with the Desert Emissaries. She remembered talking with Yuri, and Rina said that she worried that she was dragging her friends down in battles due to her busy schedule. Yuri said that a team sticks together, and that meant supporting their teammates' dreams. Cure Moonbeam smiled, and said that she was certain her friends would never stop supporting her, and said that she would do her best to be both a great model and a great Pretty Cure. Cure Moonbeam then glowed purple, and disappeared. Cure Sunburst was leaning on a tree, out of breath. She heard the distant wolf, but she said to herself that she was too tired to be scared. Cure Sunburst asked herself why she was afraid of being alone, when she had amazing friends who would never leave her. She then realised that she was really afraid of losing her dear friends, and was sure that her friends and family would stick by her forever. The distant wolf howled again, but Cure Sunburst pointed where the wolf was, and said that as long as she stayed happy and loyal to her friends, she would never truly be alone. Cure Sunburst then glowed yellow, and disappeared. Cure Ocean was sitting at the top of Tokyo Tower, wondering why she was afraid of heights. She remembered that her mother had taken her to the top of a tower for work one time when Ayano was a child, and Ayano walked to the observation deck, and looked at the view. Ayano saw how high she was, and Ayano saw some people skydiving, and Ayano screamed for her mother. Cure Ocean looked over the view, and realised that she wasn't afraid anymore, because her friends had made the scenery beautiful. Cure Ocean also said that with her friends, everything can be beautiful. Cure Ocean then glowed blue, and disappeared. Cure Rose was still running from the clowns, and the clowns all said that every person had a fear, and it was just a matter of time before that fear controlled the person's life forever. Cure Rose's eyes widened, and she skidded to a stop. She agreed that everyone had something they were scared of, but with help from a friend or family member, they can overcome that fear. Cure Rose said that she was afraid of clowns because when she was a child, she was at a circus, but she couldn't find her parents. A clown then appeared behind Hanae, and imitated what Hanae did. A young Hanae screamed for her parents, but Cure Rose then said that she was truly afraid of clowns because she was alone, and had no one to tell her the truth about clowns. She said that clowns actually make people laugh, and said that thanks to her wonderful friends and family, she was able to overcome her fear and pass the test. Cure Rose then glowed pink, and disappeared. Five stone blocks then glowed, and the Cures emerged from the blocks, leaving behind a statue of them in their places. The Cures began to admire their new statues, and the voice came again, and said that the Cures were worthy Pretty Cures, and that a hero is not measured by the size of their strength, but by the strength of their hearts. The Cures agreed, but Hajar appeared behind them. He shouted that he had one last chance, and he had to defeat the Pretty Cures before he was gone forever. Cure Jewel hesitated, and said that he won't disappear forever. Hajar shouted why she cared about him, and Cure Jewel said that she loved everything, and that included her enemies. Cure Rose said that he didn't have to be enemies with the Pretty Cure, but Hajar began to fight the Cures. However, the Cures managed to defeat him. Cure Ocean said that it was time to destroy Hajar's Dark Bracelet, and the Cures performed "Sparkle Explosion", and destroyed Hajar's Dark Bracelet. Cure Jewel walked to a purified Hajar, and said that they all didn't have to be enemies. Hajar smiled, and said that his old friend Aranya really did make a good decision by joining the Cures. Meanwhile, Lady Sabakuno Namida was furious with Hajar, and summoned an orb made from darkness, and sent it to the Pretty Cure Palace, where it heavily injured Hajar. Cure Jewel darted forward, and caught her former friend. Hajar apologised for not seeing the truth about Lady Sabakuno Namida, and said that the Pretty Cures needed to free Marudeva from Lady Sabakuno Namida's control. Hajar then turned into golden light, and Cure Jewel shed a tear. She said goodbye to Hajar, and hoped that he would be reborn as a human, like she was. Major Events * The Cures pass the final test. * Lady Sabakuno Namida kills Hajar, but not before the Cures purifying Hajar. Characters Pretty Cures * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Lady Sabakuno Namida Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Akiyama-sensei * Yukimura Daichi Trivia Gallery 1680671_320.jpg|Cure Jewel noticing the force field 39675-dark-forest-2560x1440-digital-art-wallpaper.jpg|The forest Cure Sunburst finds herself in the-circus-clowns.jpg|The clowns tell Cure Rose that everyone has a fear Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures